The Tears of My Blood Upon My Hands
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: This is an alternate ending of the Inuyasha series. This is a 'what if Naraku won' three-shot story. Mixed in with Meakashi arc of Higurashi Inuyasha style. Told from Naraku's perceptive. Warning: some gore involved. Something I wrote for fun, and out of boredom. But now it has become fun and sad.
1. Revenge

**(A/N: This is sort of AE to the Inuyasha series. This is a 'what if Naraku won' with some Higurashi element. Meakashi is more like it. I was going to make it a crossover series with it, but I have another idea for a Inuyasha/Higurashi crossover. Pretend where the one Naraku was defeated was the question arc, Watanagashi. And this one where he wins is the answer arc, Meakashi. All of those who've watched Higurashi knows what's most likely going to happen. Yep, tragedy. This is just a three-shot story. Because as I said I have a different idea for a Higurashi/Inuyasha crossover. His is what would it be like if Naraku won, like I said because Kagome was curious, and a mysterious force pulled them into some kind of other dimension. I don't own Inuyasha or Higurashi. But mentions of Higurashi characters will be replaced with OCs.)**

* * *

Revenge

Inuyasha and the others were gathered around Kaede's hut. It's been three years since the defeat of Naraku. Inuyasha and Saki got married as well as Miroku and Sango, and they have three children, too. Twin girls and an infant son. One day, Kagome had become curious. "You know, I wonder what it would be like if Naraku had won?" That caused everyone to go into an uproar.

"What the hell did you say, Kagome?" Inuyasha spat. "No, the better question is, why did you ask that?" She shrunk away.

"Look, there was no harm in asking the question," she countered. "Naraku's dead, remember? You can't change the past."

"So ye are curious, are ye, Kagome?" Kaede asked, causing everyone to look at her. "Very well. Ye must go to the Lake of Mirrors."

"What's the Lake of Mirrors, Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked.

"There's a lake northwest of here called the Lake of Mirrors. As you look down upon it if you have vision ye wish to see, it will show it to ye."

"That's really interesting to know, Lady Kaede?" Saki said.

"Now, I'm curious to see what would have happened, if Naraku had one," Sango said.

"Me too," Miroku agreed.

"Me three," Shippo said with a nod of the head. They all looked at Inuyasha, waiting for his reply.

"Fine," Inuyasha snorted. "I guess there's no harm in finding out. If it'll come you all from complaining later, then fine." There were cheers all around.

* * *

They made it t their destination. Kaede decided to stay behind, and look after Sango and Miroku's children while they were gone. Kagome told her wish of what she wanted to see. The mirror glowed, and suddenly they were all pulled down into it.

* * *

When they woke up they were in the middle of the forest. "We're in a forest," Kagome spoke.

"Geez, Kagome," Inuyasha sneered. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious." She just glowered at him. She wanted to 'sit' him so damn much, but too bad she couldn't because he didn't have the rosary. That's because since Inuyasha and Saki are married, Saki found it unfair for Kagome to control her husband and mate any longer. The half-dog demon caught a scent of a certain evil spider-half demon. "Naraku's here." Just as he said that, the person in question made himself known. He was walking solemnly through the forest.

"_It's been over fifty years, and I've still yet to find her or even her corpse," _Naraku thought to himself.

"We can hear Naraku's thoughts," Miroku said, amazed.

"_Everything is so dull, gray, and blank without her."_

It wasn't any longer where he made it to the flower field. _**"Naraku."**_

"Tsuskio-chan," Naraku cried out. He saw figure out in a distance. They were all confused.

"Who the hell is he talking to?" Inuyasha said to no one in particular. They all shook their heads just as confused.

"_**You found me."**_

"T-Tsuskio-chan!" He raced to the middle of the flower fields. There stood the form of a sixteen year old girl with huge cocoa brown eyes, sun-kissed skin, and long black hair tied with a big blue bow in the middle. She was wearing a pink and indigo kimono with a green obi. He cupped her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't find you, Tsuskio-chan. I've been searching everywhere I could think of, but I couldn't find your body anywhere."

"_**I'm sorry, Naraku, for making you suffer. I'm a-"**_

"No! Don't say that," Naraku shouted out. "Staying by my side is enough." _"Live?" _he thought. _"How can I live without you, Tsuskio-chan? Living is meaningless… Everything is meaningless without you there, Tsuskio-chan. I want to tease you more. I want you to rub my head more. I want to live together you…forever. I'll promise I'll be nice and kind. I Just want to live together forever with you, Tsuskio-chan."_ They were all in shock. This is a side they've never seen before in Naraku. And to tell the truth, it was kind of creepy. Especially, the way he was talking to himself. _"Why am I like this? Over a woman, no less,"_ Naraku thought, bitterly. _"Well, maybe she had never looked at me with such kind, warm eyes, and patted my head… Then maybe I…I wouldn't have…fallen in love with her."_ They gang nearly jumped out of their skin. Inuyasha looked disgusted.

"Naraku in love?" Inuyasha gagged. "What woman in their right mind would love that disgusting bastard?"

"Kikyou, that damn priestess," the spider-half demon hissed with such venom. "How dare she suggest I can't kill her because she thinks I love her. Bah! How ridiculous? My heart belongs to Tsuskio-chan and Tsuskio-chan only." He started walking, and then he heard footsteps. _"Footsteps. I hear footsteps. Could be Tsuskio-chan's footsteps?" _

* * *

The scene changed to where they see Naraku talking to what looked like a lord of castle. "As you can see now that I've destroyed the demon, now you can assist me like you said."

"Thanks, Lord Naraku. Ever since that Itojo wench was oniferated away fifty years ago, we've had no more curse." The old geezer kept on talking, but Naraku was now too much in shock to hear him anymore.

"_What…? What?!" _Naraku thought in horror. "B-but wasn't Tsuskio-chan forgiven all those years ago," he spoke his fears out loud.

"When?" the lord was confused.

"When I cut of my right hand."

"Oh, that…? Well, I heard that it was for you, yourself."

"_What?! WHAT?!" _he thought in tremendous disbelieve. _"I had to go through all that pain. I had to rip out three of my fingers. I didn't know which one was for Tsuskio-chan. It didn't matter how much pain I've went through as long as she was safe. That's why I even cut of my hand for precautionary measures, but she still wasn't…"_ The whole group was suffocated due to through the dark aura that was surrounding Naraku. This aura was darker than usual. "Why wasn't Tsuskio-chan forgiven?" the spider-half demon spoke in a dark tone his calm demeanor completely vanishing.

"Well, her parents wanted to destroy the Harazami Village," the lord said in a frightened voice.

"What Tsuskio-chan's parents did had nothing with her. She was just a sweet, innocent girl. It's obvious that you people even let the befall curse get to her. Poor, poor, Tsuskio-chan. What had she done? She's done nothing! She was just an innocent member of the Itojo family. You people have cornered her until she had no where left to run. Tell me! What crime did she commit?! WHAT CRIME DID TSUSKIO-CHAN COMMIT?!" Naraku angrily stabbed the lord in the chest with a knife. His outburst even caused Inuyasha and the others to jump out of their skin.

* * *

The scene changed to where they see Naraku cooking something in a pot with a dark look on his face. "Kagura, go with Kanna and destroy Inuyasha and his friends just as planned. I've got some important business to intend to."

* * *

The scene changed once again to where Naraku was still was trying to get the lord to wake up. They look to be in some "Lord Yanu, how long do you plan to sleep." Naraku went to suspect him. _"Wait a minute…! Is he dead? Was it from that stab wound?"_ he thought. _"He died…without showing any remorse for Tsuskio-chan? How dare he? How dare he!"_ He took a knife and slashed apart the lord. "How dare you put Tsuskio-chan through so much suffering, and die without apologizing to her?!" Inuyasha and the others were horrified, especially Shippo. Is this what Naraku does when he isn't trying to destroy them, or collecting the jewel shards? Is this what he does behind the scenes?

"How horrible?" Kagome gasped out. The others could only nod their heads in agreement.

* * *

The scene changed once more to where Naraku was yelling at a group of villagers. They seem to be villagers from the lord's village of who Naraku killed. "If you people where they're when Tsuskio-chan was convicted would you have helped her."

"O-of course we would," a frightened elder lady. "If it would have saved her life, we would have helped stopped." Naraku completely stood stock still.

"Lies! Lies! Lies! All lies!" he shouted, hysterically. _"Even if they did see Tsuskio-chan die, none of them would have lifted a finger to help. They would have been glad to see her die. Tsuskio-chan probably had hope that someone would help her, and when she saw these people watch her almost get executed she became hopeful again. Only for it to be lost."_ He clenched tightly to his head as thoughts of how Tsuskio could have died past his mind. "H…elp her…" He let out a loud agonizing scream. "Dammit! Help her! Why?! Why won't you help her?! Even when Tsuskio-chan was cornered by her abusive adopted parents you people still didn't lift a finger to help her!" The villagers all jumped at his outburst. Even Inuyasha in the others, too. "I had to do all I can withstand to help her! Even when Tsuskio-chan was accused of the murder of foster-mother, I had to create a false alibi for her! I had to fight for her! I had to sacrifice three fingers, no my entire hand for her! But my sacrifices weren't enough to save her, were they?!" He started kicking the bars of their cells frantically with a dark crazed look on his face. "You people knew… You knew and still didn't help. You knew when she was going to be oniferated away, you still did nothing to help."

"W-we didn't know. Honest." They villagers were terrified beyond compared.

"You're lying! I won't forgive you! I'll never forgive you! I'll never forgive you all for letting Tsuskio-chan perish! I'll slaughter you! I'll kill each and every one of you in a way that would sufficiently avenge Tsuskio-chan! I'll spend every waking hour thinking of the most horrible, cruelest way to kill you all! And once I'm done with killing you all tossed what's left of your bodies in the similar place where Tsuskio disappeared! Then you can all apologize to Tsuskio-chan on the other side!" The villagers fear took control all they all shivered in fright. Inuyasha and the others could hardly comprehend what was happening. All they knew was this psychotic side of Naraku was differently not something they've seen before.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of the chapter of my three-shot story. Just two more chapters and it's finished. How did you look it. Yes, I know Naraku is probably OOC. Remember this is a different side of Naraku. A more crazed, psychotic side of Naraku. All because of a lost love. The scene where Naraku was talking to Tsuskio as she was a ghost, and Inuyasha and the others were confused and thought he was crazy was his hallucination and combined with his love for her was his delusion of him seeing her as a ghost. Remember in this for those who have seen or watched Higurashi, should know Naraku has hit the L5 stage of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Or, in this case, the Harazami Syndrome as you know everything in Higurashi as a name change, even the characters, well, most of the characters. And some even a gender change. This is more like the last few chapters of the Meakashi-hen arc of the Higurashi manga. Please read and review! The next chapter is Naraku torturing the villagers to death, and after he comes to horrible realization. Stay tuned!) **


	2. Promise

**(A/N: Here's the second chapter of the three-shot Inuyasha/Higurashi sort of Meakashi ending arc style. Enjoy)**

* * *

Promise

Inuyasha, Saki, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were all in some room. It looked like a torture chamber. A woman was tied to what looked a bloody cross made of wood. She stared in fear at her executioner in front of her. "W-What are you going to do to me?" She asked in fear.

"Well, princess, I'm going to kill you," Naraku said, eerily calmly while pulling out a knife from its sheath.

"No! Don't kill the princess!"

Don't kill my sister!" You can hear the screams as they cried out in fear for they're lives.

"Oh? So, now you people know the sin of you crimes?" Naraku asked, unconvincing. "You didn't beg or try to stop Tsuskio-chan's death. That's why Tsuskio-chan was killed like an insect. You all had thousands to chances to save her, and you thrown it all away! You let her die! THAT IS YOUR CRIME!" He stabbed the princess's right arm. The princess let out a blood curling scream as blood was dripping from her arm.

"Stop! Stop! Please…! We beg you to stop, and spare us!"

"Now, you're begging now? Hmm, that's just how I was all those years. Those screams of yours can't be heard by anyway." He stabbed her repeatedly in the arm. "You can't help her! You can't save her! You can't do anything! Taste the pain of being unable to save your friends!" The terrifying, blood curling scream from princess rang throughout the room. They was stab wounds all over her right arm and legs. Inuyasha and the others could only stare in shock in the cruelty, then it quickly turned into anger and hate. They have never hated Naraku more than they did now.

"That heartless bastard," Inuyasha growled. He was about to leap up in the air, but was stopped by Miroku. "What, Miroku?" he hissed, irritably.

"Don't get worked up, Inuyasha. This is just an illusion. There's nothing we can do, but to watch," Miroku advised. The half-dog demon just growled, but stayed quiet since there was nothing they could do.

"Stop! Please! We beg of you!"

"Alright." Naraku let out an evil smirk. "If you say 'I'm sorry' ten thousand times, then I'll spare you." The villagers immediately got down on their hands and knees in prayer.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" they chanted over and over again.

"Wow," the half-spider demon said, unamused as he noticed the amount of fear in the princess's eyes as a steady stream of tears were pouring down her eyelids. "Even after all this time, each generation of princess's do nothing more than cry and whine." The princess's could only look at him with fearful eyes and little bit of shock. He's face contorted into anger. "That's right all you had to do was cry because you're a princess. You'll cry and someone would come help, even poor Tsuskio-chan! No matter what the suffering they had to endure! Well, guess what? Do you know how much pain that causes Tsuskio-chan!" he yelled, angrily while once again jabbing the knife in her right arm, making the princess shriek again. "You're going to pay for that sin right here and now." He twisted the knife in her arm. "And I'm going to make sure that you do!" He yanked the knife out before ramming it in her arm again. The princess looked like she didn't feel anything this time. "What's the matter? Have you lost all feeling in your right arm already?" Naraku mocked. "Then let's go with left one then, shall we?" He stabbed at her left arm.

"Y-yes." The princess's voice shocked Naraku a little, making him stop his assaults. "We always knew how much Tsuskio has suffered. We are partially to blame for her suffering. My grandfather back down always secretly regretted they way we treated her. We were always suspecting her to do everything, no we demanded that of her. And we didn't think anything of it. We pushed Tsuskio too far, that's why she disappeared. We already knew that."

"I'm surprised to realize that you know just how guilty you are of your sin."

"We even made a burial-place for her. We prayed everyday for her return. We waited patiently. When she returns, we'll show her how much we've changed. We'll never turn our backs on her again! We'll show her that we can take care of ourselves! We'll show her that we've changed since she last came her over fifty years ago!" Naraku let out a maddening laughter.

"Yeah, right!" he laughed. "As if I'll believe such a feeble lie. And neither would Tsuskio-chan!" He stabbed the princess's left hand.

"We're not lying! We'll show her we've changed! We won't abandoned Tsuskio-chan again!" the princess's shouted out, determined. She glanced up at the ceiling. "Are you watching us, Tsuskio? This pain is nothing compared to what you felt all those time." She then went limp as she was dead.

About a couple of hours later, Naraku was panting as he was wielding a blooded knife as the blood was dripping floor. The villagers have already stopped counting by now. He looked at the people he tortured to death thus far. The princess's had stab wounds all over her that she hardly looked recognizable. One man had his ears cut off, his nose burnt, each finger and toe were forcibly ripped off by a torture device. Their was a hole through his neck were he dead instantly. A little boy who was mutilated with his body severed into four pieces, two arms, two legs, his head, and his torso. And a middle-aged woman who had her nails rammed through each joint of her fingers and toes before being strangled to death. Naraku let out an insane laughter! "Kukuku! AHHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS GREAT! WHO KNEW HEARING PEOPLE'S SCREAM OULD BE SO MUCH FUN? TSUKSKIO-CHAN MUST BE HAPPY TO SEE HER MURDERERS GETTING WHAT THEY DESREVE! YOU'RE HAPPY, AREN'T YOU, TSUKSKIO-CHAN? I'M AVENGING YOUR DEATH! YOU'LL PRAISE ME, WON'T YOU? WILL YOU PAT MY HEAD AGAIN, TSUSKIO-CHAN? FOR KEEPING MY PROMISE TO YOU?" He threw his head back as his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he laughed maniacally. This creeped Inuyasha and the others by a whole lot. It's almost like he was possessed, but that's impossible. This is Naraku they were talking about. There's no way he'll become possess. He does the possessing. He turn to the traumatized, frightened villagers who weren't dead and locked in the cell. He looked at them through insane, crimson red eyes as an evil smirk spread across his face. "Good job on counting. I'll the rest of off the hook." The villagers had a look of relief. "But I'll be back." He began walking away from the torture chamber. He looked back one more time. "Try do endure it, will you? Just try to endure." He let an evil, insane laughter before he left the people to tremble in fright at what awaits them.

* * *

The scene changed. Naraku led the prince who is the older brother of the princess he killed months ago up on the floor of the on one of the most powerful priestess he might besides Kikyou and her reincarnation, Kagome. He led him on Hitomiko's temple. The prince was tied to a cross. He wasn't gagged though because the evil half-spider demon wanted to her his screams after he was done with him. He was going to do a very special torture for this last person of that accursed village that let Tsuskio down. He threw him onto the ground off the shrine. "You should be especially happy, little lord," Naraku mused as he let out a twisted smile plague his face. "I'm going to kill you in a very special way. A way that will avenge Tsuskio-chan. I'm going to slaughter you the Watanagashi style." The prince looked at him with look of confusion and fear. "Oh, you don't know what 'Watanagashi' means, do you? Well, I'll put in a short words because I don't want to take too long from having my fun. Watanagashi means intestines. A long time ago a village named Harazami would could sacrifice people to the vengeful God named Oriyshima-sama. They would cut open the belly of their sacrifices and rip out their inners one by one, and then they would throw their intestines down a river as a symbol of 'washing away all their sins' as you may call it." He kneeled down by the prince who was frightened beyond compared. "Now, I'll wash away your sins as well as the sins of your people for not helping Tsuskio-chan." He took out a knife and polished it with a cloth while a sick, twisted smile spread across his face. "Don't worry. Usually, the people would put their sacrifices to sleep before gutting them…" His grin widened. "…But I won't. You know why? Because I want to hear you scream!" He cut open the lord's clothes. He jabbed the knife into the young lord's shoulder before digging deep into his flesh, and dragging it across his arm. Blood was splattering everywhere as the lord was screaming bloody murder. Inuyasha, Saki, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara could all watch in horror as he did the same with the lord's other arms and legs. He rammed the knife into his belly before painfully twisting it and running it upwards, officially cutting the lords stupid open. They all just stared in shock, anger, and horror as blood was spilling everywhere as he pulled the guts of the now dead lord out one by one before putting them in the bowl while letting out an insane fits of laughter as he was covered in blood from head to toe. Naraku was panting heavily after he was done gutting the prince. "Well, that's everyone. I've tortured and killed the whole village." But Naraku thought back to his first victim which was the princess. Something about her words sounded awfully familiar.

* * *

Naraku found himself in a field of flowers. "Nee-nee!" a child-like voice called. A child, no older than ten years of age, ran up to a what Naraku saw was Tsuskio, and hugged her tightly, smiling happily at her. The child had short brown with a black headband adorning it. She was wearing a short yellow and light brown kimono. She showed the different, beautiful colored flowers to her. "Nee-nee, look at all the flowers I have," she said, proudly, showing her elder sister all the flowers she picked and gathered.

"That's wonderful, Hitoko," Tsuskio said. Hitoko smiled once again and hugged her sister which she returned. Tsuskio then glanced to the right, looking directly at Naraku.

"Tsuskio-chan…," Naraku whispered.

"Naraku, I thought I asked you to do something," she said, disappointingly.

"What…?" His eyes widened. "You mean that time of the Cotton Drifting long ago."

"_Naraku, please take care of Hitoko."_

* * *

Back in reality, Naraku was shaking tremendously. He slowly dropped the blood soaked knife. "I-I" He clutched his head in agony. "TSUSKIO-CHAN WAS RELYING ON ME!" _"What…happened to me?" _he thought, in desperately. _"Unable to wait for Tsuskio-chan's return…I filled myself with the onikichi, and acted out in rage. Not believing in Tsuskio-chan's return…I've forgotten…that one last favor…Tsuskio-chan was counting on me for. Tsuskio-chan was waiting for Hitoko and for me. But I…I couldn't fulfill the promise that I had to in order to be reunited with her. Hitoko had to get stronger. And I had to watch over Hitoko in Tsuskio-chan's place. Hitoko kept her promise. That's why she was reunited with Tsuskio-chan. And what about me…? I…"_ He laid limply on his side, staring soulless into his blood covered hands. He thought back to all the pain he caused to others, human or demon in the name of 'revenge' for Tsuskio. _"So…from the very beginning I've never did a thing to keep my promise, did I?" _Inuyasha and his friends stared in amazement as they were hearing Naraku's thoughts of despair and agony. Kagome was feeling a little sympathy for him. It was kind of understandable. After hearing his thoughts, they can summarize that everything he did was out of love. False revenge for a lost love.

* * *

The next scene was Naraku laughing evilly as he threw the bowl of guts down a river as the washed away. _"My revenge for Tsuskio-chan… It was something Tsuskio-chan never wanted for a second, nor cared for. Tsuskio-chan is very tender-hearted. She would never hurt anyone, no matter how much they hurt her. My revenge for her…was my own self-satisfaction." _He solemnly walked away from the river. _"I can't face Tsuskio-chan anymore…so, I'll close this revenge in a way I approve of. I will complete my revenge. I won't ask for anyone's pity. I won't act like a tragic prince or whatever. I will become a murderous demon with absolutely no room for pity, mercy, or remorse. In this last battle Inuyasha...we will see who is more worthy of revenge. Me or you."_

* * *

The scene changed once again to the final battle Naraku had with Inuyasha and the others. It felt kind of weird for them to see themselves fighting Naraku. Inuyasha was angrily yelling at Naraku about throwing away his human heart, and living solely as a demon. Inwardly, he was smirking at them and letting out words of saying how weak Inuyasha is because he was relying on his human heart. But Inuyasha and the others could hear his thoughts of despair. _"That's right, I am a demon. You've got it all wrong. I'm not Naraku anymore. I'm just a demon. You couldn't be more right! Yeah, I lost to the onikichi. How did you and Kagome know? How did you know I didn't try to fight it? But you know what? I am weak. I don't have the strength to conquer it."_

* * *

The scene changed once again, to wear Naraku was speaking to Kagome alone. "Kagome, do you want to know why all this destruction happened?" Naraku asked. Kagome glowered at him, arrow poised and ready to strike him down any moment.

"It was because of you!" Kagome hissed with such hatred and venom. "It's because you caused all this pain and misery! But now were going to put an end to you once and for all, Naraku!"

"It was not like that…at the time." He paused. "Have you ever heard of the onikichi?" The modern-day priestess looked confused. "Well, long ago I had a onikichi came to live inside me. It tried to spur me to violence, but I held it back with sense and reasoning. I thought I had gotten rid of it. But the truth was it was merely dormant inside of me. And you know what caused the onikichi to reawaken? It was fifty years ago. When Inuyasha and Kikyou were planning to use the jewel to make Inuyasha human. If that had never happened, then the onikichi would have never came out. All this destruction would have never happened." _"I was jealous because Inuyasha was a half-demon, like me, but the woman he loved was alive and so close to him," _Naraku inwardly thought. _"That small piece of jealousy awakened the onikichi inside my heart."_ A flashback of the day Naraku slew Kikyou appeared. _"I didn't are for the jewel. How come Inuyasha gets all the luck? I was jealous. I was jealous. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. I wanted…I wanted to live together with person I loved, too. I wanted to live with Tsuskio-chan." _And with that he slaughtered Kikyou.

* * *

**(A/N: Well, that's the end of the this chapter. This is so sad! And it's going to get even sadder the next and last chapter. Preview of the next chapter is Naraku kills Inuyasha and everyone else, kills one final person, and then dies a tragic death. Please read and review! And stay tuned!)**


	3. Born

**(A/N: Here's the last chapter of the three-shot. *sniff* So much tragedy. Well, enjoy.)**

* * *

Born

Inuyasha, Saki, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara found themselves at a scene where Naraku was standing over their dead bodies. His eyes were a light brown instead of a crimson red. They could tell he was human now, and not a half-demon. "AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed insanely. "I DID IT! I DID IT! I KILLED EVERYONE WHO HURT TSUSKIO-CHAN! PRAISE ME, TSUSKIO-CHAN! COMPLIMENT ME! PAT MY HEAD, TSUSKIO-CHAN!" Inuyasha and the others were beyond creeped at how insane he really is. "No! There's still one person left to deal with. I…no Naraku couldn't help Tsuskio-chan back then. If I had been HIM back then, I could have saved her. It was because HIM! It was because of that selfish request he made! He kept crying 'no fair! no fair!' I was only doing him a favor. But…now, everything has turned upside down since that day, and it still is to this day."

* * *

The scene changed of Naraku opening a dark cell hidden in the corner of the room. "It's all down now," he said with an evil smirk. "You can come out." Inuyasha leaned in closely and gasped out in surprise. Their was a man dressed in tattered blue robes. But what shocked them the most was that he looked exactly like Naraku. But Naraku's hair was down while his was in a loose ponytail. "I didn't use the Shikon Jewel just like you asked me to. It was destroyed."

"Thank goodness."

"But not so fast, brother." Inuyasha and the others gasped in surprise.

"Naraku has a brother?!" Saki asked in amazement.

"An identical twin brother?" Kagome added. "They look exactly alike."

"I'm not through with you, yet," Naraku continued, while pulling his arm up. "You're going to give Tanaku back to me." The person identified as Tanaku had a look of confusion. "Take off these clothes," he ordered. "We're trading." _"That's right," _Naraku thought to himself. _"I have a twin brother. We like exactly alike in shape, body, form, everything. Even our presence are the same. Hardly anyone can tell us apart. All we have to do is trade clothes and change our hair, and no one would ever know the difference between Tanaku and Naraku."_

* * *

A flashback accord of Tanaku and Naraku of them talking to each other on the outskirts of the village. "That day was no different," Naraku thought. Naraku and Tanaku were children about the age of five or six. Naraku was crying while Tanaku was comforting him. "No fair, Tanaku!" Naraku cried. "You get all the good stuff. I've never tasted bream sashimi before. I want to try it."

"_I felt bad for Naraku." _

"Okay? Why is he talking to himself?" Inuyasha asked, confused as the rest of them. "

"Okay," Tanaku said, smiling. Naraku's eyes twinkled in delight. _"So I lent 'Tanaku' to Naraku,"_ Naraku thought, bitterly. _"Naraku went to the dining banquet with Batcha, and I went to another village to do an errand with mother."_ He paused. _"What…? Wait! Wait! The one with the oni mark is Tanaku. The one would the repulsive spider mark is Naraku." _He tried to reach out to the female spider demon walking away with his twin. "Wait, Batcha! Please, wait! I'm Tanaku!" He clutched desperately to his mother. "Mother! You can tell us apart, right?! Tell everyone that I'm Tanaku! I'm Tanaku! I'm Tanaku! I'M TANAKU! Dammit! Stop calling me Naraku!"

* * *

The scene showed a dark well surrounded by a crisp spring lake. There was a ladder leading down the well. Tanaku looked back at Naraku unsure. "Go ahead and go down, Naraku," Naraku said. "We've got to look for Tsuskio-chan's corpse." Tanaku started to climb down the ladder, shakingly. He immediately froze as a knife was pointed at his neck.

"Onii-chan…," Tanaku said, shocked.

"You're going die here, Naraku," Naraku said with an evil glint in his eyes. "You going to die and fall into the bottom of this dark well. And die dressed as Naraku. And I'm dressed as Tanaku, so everyone will find out Naraku is dead and Tanaku was the victim of this blood and destruction." He paused adorning a long, drawn out face. "Well, somebody would eventually find out by the mark on our backs. The oni mark which belong to Tanaku, and the spider mark bestowed upon to Naraku." He clutched his fist angrily. "Well, I don't need the mark of the oni. I'm Tanaku Monozaki! I AM TANAKU MONOZAKI!" he screamed to the world, causing his brother to quiver, but he quickly regained his composure. They both did.

"Onii-chan." Tanaku's voice cut Naraku out of his thoughts. "If you kill me…would that avenge Tsuskio?" Naraku's smile widened.

"If you knew that much, then you must be ready to atone for your sins. Go ahead and fall down there, and apologize to Tsuskio-chan."

"Onii-chan…Tsuskio isn't down here."

"Oh? Didn't you say you tossed her down there."

"If she was killed by the Monozaki family, then I think that she would be down there. I did say that." Naraku leaned forward, grasping his brother's chin firmly.

"This is getting really confusing, Naraku. Try explaining it in simpler terms for you elder brother to understand, okay?"

"I-I once loved Tsuskio, too."

"As I thought. She was good enough for me to fall in love with her," Naraku said, solemnly.

"So…when Tsuskio disappeared, I've done some investigating," Tanaku said. "I approached Batcha. I was ready to strangle her. And then Batcha to told me something.

"This is something I will only tell the next head of the Monozaki family. You must keep it a secret."

"The Monozaki had nothing to do with the Oriyshima-sama curse. It's true that the Monozaki family had a strong influence. Not in only in Harazami, but throughout the country. That's why during everyone mysterious deaths that happened people would believe that the Monozakis had something to do with it. Batcha would let out a suggestive smile and say suspicious things. So, everyone believed without a doubt that she was the mastermind behind the murders. But that was…just an act. It was all an act. An act headed down through generations to generations to each head of the Monozaki family. A bluff they used whenever there was a convenient coincidence that made it look like the Monozakis had something to do with all the mysterious murders. All the deaths that happened…Batcha would smile, suggestively. Like she knew. But in reality…she did not. That's why everyone believed it was the Monozaki family behind all the death and tragedy."

"Y-you're lying!" Naraku shouted, in disbelief. "So, you're saying the Monozaki family weren't involved in Tsuskio-chan's disappearance?!"

"I don't think that Batcha would lie to me!" Tanaku protested. "Especially about Tsuskio's disappearance! She said she didn't do anything. I mean, Batcha let you have you relationship with Tsuskio, right? You did more than she expected you to do by not only pulling out three fingers, you cut your hand off for the sake of your relationship. She saw how determined you were, so said she would forget the whole thing!"

"It's a lie! It has to be a lie! Then who oniferated Tsuskio-chan?! Who?! WHO?!" Naraku couldn't contemplate all this information giving to him. "You know about the curse system, too, don't you? Batcha doesn't have to give any instructions to attack Tsuskio someone will act out her desires and do it without question! That's how it works! That's how it always worked!"

"Batcha said she's being looking into who was causing the curse of Oriyshima-sama, but she could never find the culprit. Everyone believed that it was someone in the Harazami Village, but there's no such person in the village!" Naraku slumped down, letting all this information sink in.

"Have I told you that long ago Suno Hanuru attacked me with weird substance that makes the person infected claw their throat out? I think Tomitake was killed the same way. What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Tanaku said, astonished. "It's hard to believe that Suno would do anything like that."

"_I think Batcha and Naraku ARE telling the truth about Tsuskio-chan," _Naraku thought, shockingly. _"If that's the case, Batcha didn't have as strong influence then we thought we did. She didn't know about that terrible drug. And she didn't know that the Hanuru family were actually carrying out the curse. The Miyoshi family didn't know either. The Miyoshis were behind it all this time. Suno's behavior… The elderly people blindly following her… Is it the Hanuru family? Was the power centered around the Hanuru family working in the shadows? But, that can't be right! The head of the Hanuru family was killed by the curse along with his wife. It's impossible. It's unthinkable. It's absurd. In other words… Now that I've killed the three great families of the Harazami Village, and everyone that had to do with them…and I'm finally close out this revenge… Do I still have the wrong idea about the dark secrets of Harazami? So… Is that it?" _Naraku tilted his head in confusion. _"Then…what about my revenge? Does this mean I have killed lots and lots of truly innocent people? That all this blood and destruction I've done was absolutely meaningless?" _He let out a strangled laugh. "So, Naraku till the very end you're trying turn my revenge upside down, huh?"

"Please believe, Onii-chan!" Tanaku cried. "I didn't let Tsuskio die! Believe me…please! Please, Onii-chan!"

"Naraku…" Naraku gently stroke his brother's cheek.

"Onii-chan…"

"If you truly are innocent, Naraku, then you go to heaven," he whispered in Tanaku's ear. "Humans aren't the only beings that could go to heaven. Innocent demons can, too." _"If I were still Naraku's elder brother, maybe he would've moved my heart."_

"Onii-chan…"

"_But…I…am…a onikichi. Once I've killed Naraku, it will be over. That's what I've decided."_ He took the knife and slashed his brother's throat. Tanaku let out a sharp gasped out as blood starting squirting out of his neck. _"If I can't even do that… If I can't accomplish that…then what was the point of my existence? What the hell was my life? A life in which I threw everything away for the sake of avenge Tsuskio-chan? At the very end, you say these things that mess everything up! But that would mean everything I've done…wasn't revenge! It wasn't anything! It was all meaningless! It just means that all this time…I was just…possessed by the Fifth Year's Curse!"_ He walked away from Tanaku's body falling down the well. "When you meet Tsuskio-chan I heaven apologize to her for me, Naraku. I can't go to heaven, so I can't tell her myself. Instead, I'll go to the deepest, darkest, fiery depths of hell. I will leave long enough until I die a very disgraceful, pathetic death."

* * *

The scene changed to wear Naraku was swaying from side to side. He looked up on the cliff. His castle was up there now. _"Yes, that's right. It's all a dream," _Naraku said, tiredly. The sun would soon set. _"This is all just a bad dream. A very bad dream. A nightmare I should say. I've always been getting nightmares lately. So then…where am I?"_ He looked up at his castle. _"That's right. My castle is up there. I left it up there because nobody would find it there. So…I'll just have to climb up." _He started to climb the cliff. He took him awhile, but finally made it to the top. Just as he was about to reach his castle, he let out a gasp as he was 'pushed' of the cliff, and lost his footing. He fell down the cliff with a loud 'thump'."

Naraku woke up hours later. He had a concussion, and his was bleeding from his head. _"Oh, that's right I tried to climb up, but I lost my footing and fell. Ugh. Too think that I land on place like this." _He looked into the full moon adorning the sky above. _"What…? What was my life?"_

"_You are Tanaku Monozaki…the next head of the Monozaki family."_

"_Naraku, you play outside until the meeting is over."_

"_Onii-chan…I'll playing up on the hill all by myself, waiting for you. So, you better come. Promise, Onii-chan?" _Inuyasha and the others gasped as Naraku's left arm and both legs were cut off. He dug into his robes, and took out a scroll. He placed down along with his severed arm and legs and the bloody knife.

"Alright…Naraku. I'll be…there soon." He limply rolled off the cliff. "Now, smash my head open…and take me to the hell I deserve." Inuyasha and the others let out a shocking gasp as he started plummeting downward. "I wonder…where did I go wrong? Where did I…make the wrong choice in life? Where?" He close his eyes. "Yes, I already know. Tsuskio-chan reminded me.

"_Naraku, please take care of Hitoko."_

"Yeah, I will… You know, I…believed that you will come back, Tsuskio-chan. I will be waiting for you return. I will wait with Hitoko until you do. I'll be waiting patiently with her, and taking care of her in your absence. Tsuskio-chan entrusted her precious little sister to me. That was something I could never understand. Tsuskio-chan…I want you to pat my head one more time. I want to hear your voice one more time. I'm sorry. I'm asking for too much, aren't I? Why? Why was I born? I wish I never had been. If I haven't been born, then I wouldn't have gone through all this pain. Who in the world would look for any meaning…in such a pathetic, meaningless life? If I was never born…then no one would have ended up miserable and unhappy. Tsuskio-chan… Thank you for being kind to someone like me. Thank you for teaching someone like me…how to be in love. Someone like me… Someone like me… Someone like me… I'm sorry. I'm sorry, everyone." He let out a slightly sorrowful smile. "Tsuskio-chan, if you…ever give me the same chance one more time…I'll promise never make the same mistakes again. I'm sure I won't. Goodbye, Tsuskio-chan. I love you.

* * *

Scene changed to a peaceful village of Harazami. "It's lunchtime! Lunchtime!" A young woman chanted. She was wearing an orange and green kimono. She had long black hair tied into twin tailed buns with a few strands of hair fluttering down. Her name was Suzaki. "Now, let's all gather around."

"We're coming madam! Mii!" a young girl dressed in priestess with dark brown, hime cut hair. She was Suno.

"Lennia made Tsahi for lunch," a young woman known as Lennia said. She was about the same age as Suzaki. She had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a red and magenta colored kimono.

"Sounds good," Tanaku said. "This old man would have some!"

"Ohohohoho!" Hitoko chuckled. "Tsahis are my favorite! Don't think any of you would get a single bit!"

"You can't be having that, Hitoko!" Hitoko jumped in surprise to see Naraku standing beyond her. "You haven't been eating enough vegetables. So I specifically prepared a pumpkin lunch just for you," he said, proudly. Tsuskio-chan is relying on me, so I am responsible for your health. An I won't let her down!"

"I hate pumpkins!" Hitoko ran away, startling Naraku.

"Come back here, Hitoko!" He chased after her. _"I kept thinking of how nice it would be if everything that's happened had up to today had been just been a very bad nightmare. That's why I wrote this…believing that everything will become a dream. A long, long, ridiculous dream, and then that would mean I sleeping for about fifty-two or so years. That's right. I lost unconscious, or have falling under a spell, and then I've finally woke up. When I open my eyes…I'll see Tsuskio-chan's beautiful eyes staring into me as she was taking care of me all this. Hahaha! I guess that would be too perfect. But…it's okay to make it into something like this, right?"_

* * *

Back to reality, Inuyasha and the others heard a loud bone crushing noise as Naraku hit the ground from felling fifty feet from the air. _"It's not wrong, right? It's okay, right? I'm sorry…for being born."_ Inuyasha and his friends were blinded by a flash of light. As everything went black. But before they were gone from the vision, they heard a voice.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" It sounded feminine. That's all they could grasp anything else they disappeared and returned to the Lake of Mirrors.

Fin

* * *

**(A/N: Well… *sniff* That's it. That's the end of the three-shot. I hoped you liked it. *sniff* Please read and review! And if you want me to I'll make a sequel about Inuyasha's and the others thoughts on what happened. Okay, read my other fanfics please and review them as well. Goodbye.)**


End file.
